Episode 8461 (30th April 2019)
Plot Megan has a lunch date with Frank so Jai agrees to look after Eliza for the afternoon. Diane bangs at the door at Keepers Cottage until a dishevelled Victoria eventually answers. Victoria lies to Diane that she's got the flu and manages to get her to leave. David apologises to Liv for the way Jacob ended their relationship, commenting Jacob doesn't hurt people he cares about. Liv quips he has no idea. Faith feels ignored by Eric and second fiddle to Val although David tells her that comparing herself to Val is ridiculous. Paddy and Vanessa are annoyed to learn Rhona has arranged to interview Jamie Tate today without consulting them. Faith vents to Chas and Bear about Eric. Rhona heads to Home Farm to tell Kim that Jamie's coming today, but when she gets there, Graham berates her for getting Kim's hopes up yesterday. Rhona queries why Jamie cut Kim out of his life but Graham forcefully orders her not to meddle. David wonders if Maya is avoiding him because he loaned her money. Eric can't believe David would be so stupid although David reminds Eric that he'd do the same for Faith and makes his father aware that Faith feels neglected. Eric insists he adores Faith so David suggests he tells Faith of that. Liv forces open the back door to Tug Ghyll then sneaks upstairs. Megan is running late for her lunch date with Frank so he texts her asking if she's okay. As Megan is driving into the village, she carelessly takes her eyes off the road to read Frank's text which causes her to rear end the car in front of her. Subsequently, that car careers into Eric, knocking him to the ground. Manpreet and Amy rush to Eric's aid although Eric insists he's fine and orders Manpreet to check over the driver of the second car, Jamie, who is struggling to breathe. At the same time, Bear flirts with a tipsy Faith in the backroom. Paddy and Vanessa approach Kim and assert they call the shots at the Vets. Kim is surprised to learn Rhona is interviewing Jamie today and rushes out of the pub. As Eric is wheeled into an ambulance, all he can think about is Faith. Kim spots her son Jamie in the back of the other ambulance and asks if he's okay. Jamie is far from happy to see his mother and orders paramedics to close the doors. Leyla returns home to find Liv rifling through her bag. Frank calls by Tenant House and asks Megan why she got his hopes up if she was having second thoughts. Megan apologises and explains there's been a car crash. As Eric waits for x-rays, he orders David to call Faith as he needs to speak to her. Meanwhile in the backroom, Bear urges Faith to dump Eric then kisses her. By the time Kim and Rhona arrive at the hospital, Jamie has been discharged. When Jamie returns to collect his watch, he explains to a worried Kim that he had a panic attack - he hasn't had one in years but knocking Eric triggered it and then seeing her made it worse. As Jamie goes walks out again, Kim begs her son for five minutes but Jamie refuses. Jamie realises Rhona is the vet he's been talking to and comments he knew the job was too good to be true. Rhona asks Jamie why he hates Kim. Jamie states he doesn't. He tells Rhona if she had any sense, she'd get away from Kim then he walks out. Leyla concludes Liv is on the rob and asks for a reason why she shouldn't go to the police. Liv states Maya wouldn't want that. Leyla questions what Liv knows about Maya. Liv states she knows everything. Cast Regular cast *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Bear Wolf - Joshua Richards *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Kim Tate - Claire King *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Amy Wyatt - Natalie Ann Jamieson *Manpreet Sharma - Rebecca Sarker *Eliza Macey - Kyrena Robinson (uncredited) *Jamie Tate - Alexander Lincoln Guest cast *Paramedic - Louise McMahon (uncredited) Locations *Tenant House - Back garden, kitchen and rear lobby *Church Lane car park *Keepers Cottage - Living room, hall and kitchen *David's Shop - Exterior and shop floor *Main Street *Church Lane *Smithy Cottage - Cages *The Woolpack - Backroom and bar *Home Farm - Kitchen *Tug Ghyll - Back garden, rear lobby and living room/kitchen *Hotten Road *The Grange - Front garden *Hotten General Hospital - Wards Notes *First appearance of James Tate, now known as Jamie, since 19th January 1999 and first appearance of Alexander Lincoln in the role. Jamie's voice can be heard in the previous episode for which Lincoln is uncredited. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes